Monster
by courtney-in-the-tardis
Summary: A look into the mind of murderer, James March. This story will probably stray a bit from cannon but I'll try to keep it as close as possible as the show goes on this season. Some original characters along the way, mostly familiar faces, and lots of the loyal Miss Evers.
1. Prologue

I never got close to too many people.

And even most of them didn't quite understand me.

They'd always ask, "James, if you hate religion so much then what keeps you going?"

I'd always chuckle as an answer or shrug my shoulders because I couldn't reveal the truth too loudly.

Blood.

That's what kept me going when things seemed to be at their lowest.

The smell of it, the feel of it on my hands and body, the sight of it. I loved everything about it.

Well, except for the taste. Coppery and warm, the taste disgusted me.

The screams and sobs and pleads of the victims just fueled my fire.

I felt no compassion.

I was sure I was a monster but I didn't care. Still don't.

Embrace who you are, I always say.

My wife got that.

Or at least I thought she did.

She shared my blood lust but she mostly lusted after my money. Can't say that I blame her, though.

The money was always nice, but it never gave me as much pleasure as I thought it would.

Money, sex, love. None of it measured up.

I loved blood like Miss Evers loved a good starched shirt.

Miss Evers, now there's a class act.

Loyal, clean, and ever so kind. Miss Evers may be the only person in the world to understand me with absolutely no judgement behind her eyes. For that, I'll never be able to repay her.

I feel no remorse about the lives I have taken or the pain that I've caused but on some level I do wish that Miss Evers would have gotten out of this hotel alive. But she seems happy enough by my side for the rest of eternity.

Now there are strangers in my hotel; drug addicts and policemen. They cause too much noise for my liking. But, they should provide excellent entertainment.

That male model has a brain the size of a marble but he seems to share my blood lust so we'll see where that path takes us.

I thought that death may quiet my craving for flesh, for screams, for pain, for blood. But it lingers. I don't think it will ever leave me. I'm quite okay with that.


	2. Night of the Damned

**A/N: Hello lovelies! This story is going to shift between light and dark. This chapter is going to be a bit fluffier in comparison to others. But stick with me, I've got a plan.**

The gel on my comb eased into my hair as I weaved it through and slicked it into place. I had to make sure I looked my best tonight, it was of course Devil's Night at the Hotel Cortez. Most important night of the year.

It was the only night of the year that I would be surrounded by others like myself. Blood addicts. They felt it too. The eternal need to bring pain and suffering. They understood that it was a craft. No! It was an art, really. And I need to be with my fellow artists.

Everything was already in place. Jeffery's pet acquired and Sally gave her word on dessert. The ever dutiful Miss Evers has prepared the main course and gathered the weapons. Ah, yes. What a glorious night it will be, indeed. Only thing I need now is…

"Miss Evers! Do you have my jacket pressed?" I call out to her. My freshly pressed jacket was the finishing touch to my ensemble for the evening.

"Yes, Mr. March," she answered in a small voice, "it's ready."

She managed to startle me slightly as she appeared behind me with lightning speed. She never liked to waste time. I could only see bits and pieces of her behind me through the full length mirror but I could tell something wasn't quite right. She quickly patted my shoulders, arms, and back to get rid of any excess lint that may have collected and then turned to leave.

"Miss Evers," I inquired, "are you alright?"

She went frigid. I could tell I hit the nail on some sort of head. I could feel her contemplating turning around to face me. I found myself somewhat relieved when she chose to look at me. Her eyes were glazed and red from tears. It sometimes astonished me that ghosts can cry. I thought we would be rid of such emotions. Wet tears trailed on her pale face.

"I apologize for my state, Mr. March," she began, "just thinking about my boy. It's always so rough for me at this time of year."

I am a monster. This is quite true. But I would never touch a child. It's not in me. Just knowing what was taken from Miss Evers makes me angry. Makes me see red. Makes me want blood. How dare someone hurt someone so tender hearted! A small part of me wonders if she's secretly afraid of me; thinks I'm capable of something so disgusting as to murder a child.

I reach out my hand to dry her tears, "No need for apologies my dear, Miss Evers. You suffered a great injustice."

She just smiled sadly at me and took a deep breath to collect herself before patting my hand lightly and turning on her heel to leave. She stops before she walks out of the door completely, "I know you would never, Mr. March," she says, not bothering to look at me as she says so and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

That did ease my worries slightly. I once again allowed my mind to be occupied about the events of the night to come. About all the blood that will be shed. It was a glorious thought. I'm positively giddy with excitement. Though, I must compose myself. I am a grown man and need to behave as such; tonight is serious business.

I can hear someone breathing behind me.

It's Sally. Come to talk about our arrangement no doubt.

"Give me a few hours and you'll get your dessert," she informed me, "then no funny business for a year's time. Let me live my life. Well," she paused, "my afterlife."

I tip an imaginary hat, "Of course. A true gentlemen never takes back his word."

She eyes me suspiciously, "Okay then."

"Well," I walk towards her and pull her closer to the door by the waist, "if you'll be so kind as to show yourself out I have guests to be arriving any minute."

"All the greats returning I take it?" she asks.

"Of course, wouldn't be Devil's Night without them," I respond, "Oh, and that John policeman fellow will be joining us. It'll be quite a treat."

We share a look before she exits and now it's time for the evening to truly begin.


	3. Eternity

My wife was a manipulative creature. Beautiful, terrifying, unique. I thought I loved her more than everything. Even the blood.

But I didn't; not really.

I did love her though. It shocks some people that I was capable of love. But I think inside every monster there is a heart of some kind. Even if it is microscopic.

My tiniest heart only reserved places for two people: my wife and Miss Evers.

A victim once called me a "heartless son of a bitch" but I quickly corrected her.

Devil's Night was a success once again. Lots of pain, lots of blood, and lots of good food and company.

Truly a night to remember.

But now it's all over and I feel like my fun is fading fast. You do run out of things to do after being dead for so long.

My "wife" and her dramatic flair has caused a lot of trouble for the hotel. Creatures of the night running about, ghosts screaming about kale a few floors down. Who wants to eat kale anyways?

Humans this day and age are so boring.

"You're doing it again," I can hear Miss Evers voice come up behind me, "You always sulk after Devil's Night, Mr. March. Then you complain for weeks on end about boredom."

"Ah, Hazel!" I greet her with cheek, craning my neck to look at her, "you do know me so well, my dear. But what am I to do about it? It's not as if I can leave this hotel."

"And who's fault is that?" she asked me.

"How was I to know that we'd be stuck here for all eternity? I at the very least thought it would just over. Nothing but darkness."

"Well, I thought we had a one way ticket to Hell with our names on it but here we are. I must say I like this alternative better."

"There is no Hell," I spit bitterly. But seeing the look upon her face at my tone I quickly change it, "But if there were it would be no place for you."

She takes the seat across from me, "That's nice of you to say, sir. But I was an accomplice to murder."

"Still the nicest broad I know," I add.

"Now I know you're bored. You have time for idle chit chat."

"We have enough time for it these days."

"That's it," she ushers me up by the elbow, "enough of this. It's time for you to go out and do something to occupy your time."

"But-" I protest.

"No but's, sir. I normally would never take such drastic measures but under the circumstances it's killing me to see you like this. Well, not killing….you know what I mean. Just get out of this room, find someone to occupy your time and I'll clean up later."

Within a moment I was in the hallways and she was gone.


End file.
